There's a New Girl?
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Gabriella Montez walked into school on the first day of her junior year. She wasn't new to the school...but several people though she was. But one blue eyed, shaggy haired basketball player knew she wasn't. Troyella. Oneshot.


There's a New Girl?

Gabriella Montez walked into school with her head held high. Though she walked in alone, she felt like she was on top of the world. She already got her best friend's attention, Sharpay, with her new style. She couldn't wait to show it off to the rest of the student body. It was the new and improved Gabriella Montez. It was the first day of her junior year at East High, and she intended on making it her best yet.

Through the summer, she found out that she had a lot of things other girls would die for.

Her hair, which was a lighter brown in the summer, along with natural highlights that come out with the more sun she gets, her tan, which she was born with, and those killer chocolate brown eyes.

She walked to her locker which was right next to Sharpay's. (Oh the joys of having a friend whose parents pour a lot of money into the school, so in return, they listen to what Sharpay wants.)

She opened her locker, which was currently empty, grabbed a notebook from her book bag and stuffed it in her locker, slamming the door shut and slung her Prada purse, a gift from Sharpay, over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

-

"First day of junior year man!" Chad Danforth exclaimed to his friend Troy Bolton. The two walked into the school with the rest of the basketball team and cheer squad behind them. "I just _know_ that this year's game season is gonna be awesome." Chad commented. Troy just nodded. He really was a semi-quiet one, but he was still a very good captain. He never really started conversations, just got involved in them. But this time, the nod wasn't a result of not wanting to say anything…he _couldn't_.

He was too busy looking at a girl walking down the hallway.

"Whoa." Chad whispered as they watched the brunette pass them. Troy's eyes had lingered on her the longest, the way her hips moved, and the way her curls bounced gently with every step she took.

"Wow…dude…" Chad murmured…speechless.

He was about to say something to Troy, when he saw the look on his face.

"Troy?" Chad asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Troy asked flatly, being pulled out of the trance that all the guys in the hallway were in.

"You seemed out of it." Chad said.

"Just tired is all." Troy answered before he continued down the hallway to his locker.

"So…you guys all have Darbus for homeroom this year?" Zeke asked them.

"Unfortunately." Chad replied.

"You?" he asked Troy. Troy nodded, his quiet side taking over again.

"I wonder what homeroom that new girl is in." Chad thought aloud.

"Probably Miss O'Keefe. She always gets all the new kids." Troy said.

Chad nodded. "Yeah…it's a shame if she is though. She's gorgeous." Chad said.

Troy just nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. Chad had gotten used to Troy when he was quiet, he knew all of his mannerisms…it was just the way he was and Chad respected that.

He and Chad walked into homeroom, Zeke and Jason had gone off to meet with their girlfriends, Cindy and Alexa.

They walked in and took the same seats that they took every year, right in the middle of the class.

Troy glanced around quickly; he saw most of the same kids that were in his homeroom last year. The skaters in the back corner, drama kids up at the front, and the quieter, but still friendly kids scattered around. But Taylor McKessie still sat in the back.

"Okay class..! Quiet down." Ms. Darbus said as Zeke and Jason finally walked in.

The class quieted down slowly, but before Ms. Darbus got a word out, a girl practically ran in.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." She said quickly before going to the back of the room where Taylor was sitting.

Troy sat there, surprised. That brunette he saw in the hallway was _not_ a new girl. It was Gabriella Montez.

As the bell rang, Zeke, Jason, and Chad all shared knowing glances. They were all surprised about the new Gabriella Montez, but they knew one thing for sure…Troy just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Troy was watching from his locker later on that day. He watched as Bradin Summers flirted with Gabriella, unsuccessfully. Gabriella wanted nothing to do with him.

_Just another stuck up jock that didn't notice me until now_. She thought.

"So…I hope we can be friends, Gabbi." He said as she tuned back into the conversation she was trying to ignore.

"Yeah…sure." She said. _Anything to get out of this._ She thought.

But the young man just kept talking. _Does he ever just….shut up?_ She pondered this as she wished someone would just save her from this…situation.

"Hey…Gabriella? You left this on your desk in math." A young man said as he came up to her, holding a notebook, that wasn't hers. She could tell by the light smirk on his lips and the way his dazzling blue eyes sparkled that she was to play along, he was obviously helping her.

"Hi, Troy." Bradin greeted the basketball captain shortly.

"Bradin." Troy answered with a light nod. The two didn't get along…scratch that…_never_ got along.

"I'll see you later, Gabbi." Bradin said.

"It's Gabriella." She said before she watched him walk off.

"Oh my gosh! I thought he was never gonna leave!" she exclaimed quietly as she rubbed her forehead.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Gabriella." Troy said.

"Bye Troy. Thank you so much." She thanked him before the two parted ways.

Sharpay smirked from around the corner as she was watching the two converse. She quickly scurried back to her locker when she saw Gabriella walking her way. She made herself busy, putting a fresh coat of lip gloss on as she looked at her mirror.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella greeted Sharpay happily.

"Hey there!" Sharpay said as she shut her locker. "How's your first day going?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Guys keep…staring at me today. I just don't feel comfortable with it." Gabriella said shyly.

"They're only staring because you have changed your appearance, which is way better than your old one." Sharpay explained. Gabriella lightly glared at her.

"Hey, you know me. Sometimes I don't think before I say something." Sharpay said, regarding the glare from Gabriella as the two walked down the hallway to the lunch room.

They sat at their normal table, up on a balcony type thing with staircases o neither side to get to the main level of the cafeteria. It gave Sharpay a sense of power everyday as she looked over the railing at all the tables below her. Gabriella just sat there because it was where Taylor and Sharpay sat. Sometimes Kelsi would join them.

"I just _can't_ settle on a party theme for my party this weekend!" Sharpay said frustratingly.

The blonde had probably used ever theme known to man. Everything from the classic costume party to just a concert held in her back yard.

"Do you by any chance have ideas, Gabriella? Taylor? Someone?" Sharpay asked quickly. Taylor and Gabriella just shook their heads, amused at the blond.

"Not off the top of my head, but give me a day or two, I'm sure I could think of something." Gabriella said. Taylor nodded in agreement.

Gabriella got her ipod out of her purse and put the ear buds in her ears, turning the volume up. She blocked the world out as she listened to her music and ate her nachos quietly.

_Got A Hold On Me  
You're standing over me  
Sometimes I hardly breathe at all_

Gabriella looked over the cafeteria as she chewed. Looking from table, labeling the cliques as she did every lunch.

_Chess team, Decathlon team, Golf team, Football team, Cheerleaders, Dance squad…_ she thought.

_Basketball Te- What the?_ She thought as her eyes lingered on the basketball team's table. He was looking at her. Troy Bolton was looking at her. Not staring, just looking. Not eyeing her up just…._looking_.

She offered a small wave, he returned it with a small smile. But Chad had gotten his attention and he broke the gaze on her.

Troy Bolton was the only guy this entire school year that didn't start a conversation with her just to get her number. If anything, she tried to talk to him. Okay, maybe she hadn't tried…but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to.

She hummed a random tune as the glanced around the empty hallway. The final bell rang about ten minutes ago, and a lot of the students left already. She continued to straighten out her locker, ordering her books according to the order of her classes.

Once she was content with her set-up, she slung her bag over her shoulder and shut her locker gently, listening as she heard it echo through the hallway.

She opened the door to the gym. She always cut through the gym; it was a quicker path to her car in the parking lot. Sometimes Troy would be in there practicing. They would share a quick 'hey' maybe and they continued with what they were doing.

He was practicing in the gym today; she walked across the floor, intending to just walk out of the doors and out of the gym like he wasn't even there.

He had turned around and caught her eyes. "Hey." He murmured.

"Hey." She answered as the both of them just continued. Gabriella walked across the gym and out as Troy tossed the basketball to the side and walked into the guys' locker room.

It was when she walked out and saw her empty parking space when she remembered that her car was in the shop. She had planned on taking the bus home today.

She had begun walking down the sidewalk, beginning the journey back to her house.

"Hey…" she heard someone call from behind her.

She turned around and saw Troy, walking up to her.

"You walking?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I forgot my car was in the shop getting repairs." She said. He nodded his head understandingly. It's happened to him…umm…more than once.

"I can give you ride if you like. You only live a few houses down from me." He offered.

"That would be great! Thanks!" she said, eternally grateful.

They both climbed into his car and he started it up and pulled out of the parking lot, onto the road.

"So…what happened to last year's Gabriella Montez?" he asked.

"She's still here, she just looks different." She answered.

"Why'd you change the way you look? If you don't mind me asking…" he asked.

She shrugged. "It was time for a change I suppose. Nobody really noticed me until today." She said.

"Now that, for a fact is not true. People did to notice you. I noticed you." He said.

She let out a short laugh. "Yeah right." She replied.

"Last year, during science, you had to correct the sub so many times, you muttered 'What are colleges teaching their students these days?'"

Her mouth dropped. He_did_ notice her.

He just smiled. "Well…here we are." He said as he pulled up to the front of her house.

"Thanks a lot, Troy." She said.

"You're welcome Gabriella. See you in school tomorrow." He said before driving off.

She walked into her house, her mind spinning.

_Troy Bolton noticed me?_

Gabriella walked into school the next day, once again wearing things from her 'new wardrobe'. She walked to her locker and absentmindedly, grabbed some books. Her mind was still thinking about when Troy told her that he had noticed the 'original' Gabriella Montez.

"Gabs? Yoo-hoo?" Sharpay said as she waved a hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Huh? What?" Gabriella asked, snapping back into present time.

"I asked you if you thought of any ideas for my party?" she asked again as the two began to walk to homeroom.

"Oh. Are you sure you just can't have a pool party, Shar?" Gabriella asked her.

"That'll be worst case scenario, but do you have any ideas?" Sharpay asked her.

"Nope." Gabriella answered; she had been too busy thinking about what Troy had said to her.

Sharpay sighed, "This will be harder than I thought." Sharpay mumbled, taking out her cell phone which she felt vibrating in her pocket.

Gabriella looked over to the door and saw Troy and Chad walk in. She blushed a little, quickly busying herself with looking for something in her binder.

Sharpay had a smile spreading across her face. "You like him don't you?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella looked up…"Huh?" she asked, 'perplexed'.

"You like him don't you, Gabriella?" Sharpay asked her seriously.

"Mmhmm…yeah Shar. I like him. I like the guy who I only _just_ talked to yesterday." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Ugh…whatever." Sharpay mumbled, turning her attention back to her phone.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Sharpay exclaimed, running up the stairs to where Gabriella was sitting at lunch.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What Sharpay?" Gabriella asked un-interestedly.

"There's a party tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Ummm…" Gabriella mumbled, deeply confused. "…so?" she finished.

"I'm going to it!" Sharpay said.

"Nice to…know." Gabriela mumbled, not caring _at all_.

"So that means you're coming with! I'll pick you u pat yours around seven, Gabbi! Bye!" Sharpay said in a rush before running off.

Gabriella just sat there, staring after Sharpay.

_She's up to something_. Gabriella thought.

-

"If she's forcing me to go to this party…you'd think she'd be here on time!" Gabriella exclaimed to herself as she looked at the clock.

It read 7:15 PM.

"Ugh! C'mon Sharpay!" Gabriella practically yelled. Headlights shone through the curtains and a car horn was being honked.

"Finally!" she yelled, running out her front door after shoving her cell phone in her back pocket.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Sharpay yelled from the car.

"Well it's not my fault!" Gabriella defended, getting into the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're not the one who had to decide between a skirt of jeans." Sharpay said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah…because you know how _tragic_ it would be if you wore the wrong thing to a party where everyone's going to be too drunk to even care what you're wearing." Gabriella said.

"Oh…shut up." Sharpay shot back, clearly not having a comeback. Gabriella just sighed as she looked out the window.

"Now when we get in there, there's someone I want you to meet, and I want you to give me your honest opinion about him." Sharpay said as they both got out of the car.

"Ohhh…so it's a_him_, huh?" Gabriella asked, lightly shoving Sharpay. Sharpay laughed a little, getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"Yeah." She answered happily.

Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and expertly, yet aimlessly, waded through the large crowd of people, trying to find this guy that she wanted Gabriella to see.

"There he is!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella looked up to see where a bunch of basketball players were standing.

_Probably waiting for some hot chick to walk by so that they can get something tonight_. She thought.

"Hey…" Sharpay greeted Zeke shyly.

"Hey Shar." Zeke replied happily. His whole face seemed to light up.

"Zeke, this is Gabriella…Gabriella, this is Zeke." Sharpay introduced them. She could feel the rest of the guys' eyes on her; she shifted uncomfortably before reaching her hand out.

"You can call me Gabbi." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Zeke said, shaking her hand gently.

Gabriella watched from the drink table as Zeke and Sharpay were talking animatedly about something. She smiled, glad to see her best friend as happy as could be.

"I didn't know you drank Miss Montez." Someone said from beside her.

She looked over to see Troy leaning against the wall.

"What would give you that idea? I don't drink." She answered.

"I'm guessing you haven't tasted the punch yet." He said. "It's spiked." He added.

She set the cup down. "Wise." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She said, thankful that she didn't make the mistake of drinking the punch.

All of a sudden, Troy pulled her away from where she was standing and she ended up right up against him. It was then when she heard a _thunk_. She turned around and saw a drunken guy that had run into the wall.

"I was um…just going to go outside…did you want to come with me?" he asked her. She nodded breathlessly.

He took her hand and led her through the kitchen to the back door where they exited the house.

He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath.

He saw Gabriella sitting on one of the steps of the deck and sat next to her.

"So…what's up?" Troy asked her, smirking.

She giggled before answering. "Nothing really…Sharpay just drug me here to meet Zeke." She said.

She heard him laugh; she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…Zeke wanted me to 'approve' of her or something." Troy said, looking down at the wooden step he was sitting on.

"Same here with Sharpay. Well...she just really wanted to know what I thought of him." She said.

"Zeke's a good guy. He and Sharpay should get along pretty well." He said.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah…I agree." She said.

"Oh…I'll be right back." She said, hopping up once her cell started ringing. She walked away, and Troy couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked, her perfect curves. She was _real_. Sometimes Troy thought she was too pure to be real, but she was.

She laughed once there was a short pause.

"Shar! Chill! Zeke's cool! Since when do you need my opinion anyways?" she asked into the phone.

"I'm outside." She said.

"-"

"With Troy."

"-"

"Whatever Shar."

"-"

"Have fun with lover boy."

"-"

"Ew! Okay! Hang up if you're gonna make out with someone!"

Troy laughed at her grossed out expression which quickly turned into a shocked one.

"She hung up! Ew!!!!" she yelled, snapping her phone shut before walking slowly back over to Troy.

She looked at Troy when she saw him laughing.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed, trying not to laugh herself. "God knows what she's doing with your best friend in there!" she added.

"Try 'amazing suck-up'" he said after he stopped laughing.

"Huh?" she asked, taking her seat beside him again.

"He, like 99 percent of the other people at East High, just suck up to me because I'm popular or whatever. Nobody really knows who I really am anymore. Even Chad seems to be getting caught up in all of the popularity." He said.

She rested a hand on his arm…he looked at her, wondering why his skin was tingling when she touched him.

"I don't judge anyone because of how popular they are. But…if you are the real you when you're around me…I like the real Troy." She said.

He smiled down at her. "Thanks. And yeah…I have been acting more like myself when I'm around you." He said.

She giggled lightly. "You to this party wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She said.

"I'm glad to hear that Gabriella." He said.

She giggled. "Call me Gabbi, please." She said.

"Gabbi it is then." He said, smiling widely.

She heard someone coming through the door, clearly drunk, stumbling over to the stairs. She quickly moved and watched the person go by, not realizing what position she was in.

"Okay then." She mumbled, as she saw the person pass out on the grass away from them.

She looked down and found her face dangerously close to Troy's. So close that when she exhaled, he breathed in her breath.

Her lips neared his, lingering dangerously close as their noses touched. He looked into her eyes, silently asking her if it was okay. She nodded very lightly and he reached her lips seconds after her nod.

He gently rolled on top of her, not breaking the kiss. He felt her smile in the kiss and knew that she wasn't planning on ending it any time soon. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her more while he deepened the kiss, wrapping his strong arms tightly around her waist.

He pulled back to a beaming Gabriella Montez.

_**Four Years Later**_

Gabriella paced up and down the airport window wall. **(A/N: You know that like…wall of windows where you can see all the planes take off and land.)** Waiting, watching, and listening.

She heard cameras flashing, paparazzi throwing questions that were inaudible due to 100 questions being asked a second.

She watched as the basketball team walked through the airport to get out, waiting for her guy to walk through.

She saw him walk through and almost fell over with happiness.

He weaved through the large crowd of photographers, looking for his Gabriella.

"Brie!" he yelled, calling her name. She smiled as she took off, running into his waiting arms.

"God! I missed you so much!" she whispered tearfully.

"I missed you too baby…I missed you too." He replied softly.

She pulled her face away from where it was buried in his shoulder and immediately kissed him, letting him pull her closer, both of them completely forgetting about the cameras snapping hundreds of pictures of them.

"Let's go home." She whispered breathlessly.

He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, pulling her close as they walked out to their car.

Ever since that make out session in the backyard, they were closer than ever. They stayed friends for about a year and a half before they decided to give it a try. It was the best decision either of them had ever made. Everything was going perfectly for Gabriella. She liked the fact that she was needed, and she like the fact that she needed Troy as well. It was an amazing feeling when he was across the country, yet she still felt protected. It was an amazing feeling and she never wanted to get rid of it.

* * *

**11 page oneshot. I've been working on this for a while...and it was finally ready tonight. I hope you like it! Watch for another chapter of Waited coming out tomorrow!  
**


End file.
